steelandsilkfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood and Wine: Chronicle of House Dae
Description and History Lord Dae has lain dead and cold for more than a decade, and a man of low-birth sits in his place. Old hurts bleed anew as the year wanes, and first harvest of spring may be waterered with blood. To the north, House Dae faces rivals steeped in their own decadence, old lines ancient when House Dae was still young. To the west, sleights long forgotten rise in the minds of men, and steel may be drawn to answer for them. Even more dangerous than the enemy without is the friend within... Lord Dae's two children will soon come of age, though they might soon find the blooming of spring can prove as dangerous as the cold of winter.n 'The house is not without hope, however. The Maesters of the Citadel send out ravens claiming winter will soon break, a blessing for a house in whose veins runs Wine and Sun. Player Characters *Quinn Sand: Bastard daughter of Lord Collin . *Ser Gywin Lannister: Castellan of House Dae and twin brother of Lady Dae. *Sevatti Lehari : Slave girl to Lorreno Soverus. *Tristan Dae: Heir to House Dae, and twin brother of Zara . *Zara Dae: Only daughter of House Dae, and twin of Tristan. Primary Characters *Anna Dae: The Lady of House Dae, and twin sister of Ser Gywin . *Lord Collin: Lord Protectorate of House Dae, and husband of Lady Dae . Secondary Characters *Ser Aaron Clairvale: A knight of House Clairvale . *Ser Jon Elder : A knight sworn to the service of House Dae and their master-of-arms. *Ser Tywin Clairvale : A knight of House Clairvale . * Lyra Silford: Daughter of Lord Lucos Silford. *Maresso : A servant of Lorreno Soverus. He's in his early twenties, with black hair with the tips dyed blue. *Hanifa : A dark eyed, dark skinned Myrish girl. A slave of Lorreno Soverus. She doesn't speak Lysene. *Ihsan : A twany skinned pleasure slave belonging to Lorreno Soverus. She speaks rough Lysene. *Nasya : A dark eyed, dark eyes Ghiscari woman. She's a slave to Lorreno Soverus. She speaks neither Lysene nor Tyroshi. *Septon Petyr: The aged Septon of Dawnsreach. He's a man of eighty or more years, with almost no hair on his haid and a fail frame. He moves with a slow shuffle, and yet his eyes and ears are still keen. He speaks with a ragged and wavering voice, yet when he speaks about the Seven it is with strength and conviction. He's fiercly loyal to House Dae, having served under the late Lord Dae and his father before him. His wits, though failing, are still sharp enough to serve him. He hates gluttony and sexual promiscuity, and he holds a personal distrust of Maesters. His disdain for Ser Collin is obvious for anyone who pays attention. Tertiary Characters *'Berten:' serves as the head of House Dae's kitchens. Though he doesn't have an official title, most people refer to him as the head cook. Berten is a rigorous worker, loyal and eager to please his betters. He was once a portly man, but winter has worked harshly on him and his family. His skin is seems almost loose on his face, and his balding pate is almost always shiny with sweat, the stubble of his beard more gray than brown. *'Catti: ' A servent in the kitchens of House Dae. *'Conner:' A servent in the kitchens of House Dae. *'Ellen:' A girl that works in the kitchens of Dawn's Reach. She is the closest thing to a friend Quinn has. *'Ethan:' A stableboy for House Dae . He's twenty three, the child of smallfolk. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He sleeps in the stables. *'Hanna:' A smallfolk and servant of Zara Dae. She's 16, with gangly limbs and untidy brown hair. *'Lan: ' A servent in the kitchens of House Dae. *'Lisa: ' A servent in the kitchens of House Dae. *'Maester Androw': Former maester of House Dae. Deceased. *'Magda: ' A servent in the kitchens of House Dae. *'Mari: ' A servent in the kitchens of House Dae. *'Ser Anders:' The Master of Horse at Dawn's Reach and a member of the Company of Broken Blades. He was knighted by Lord Collen . Ser Anders'' is an ill kept man with whose loyalty to Lord Collin was rewarded well. He rarely tends to his duties, letting them fall instead on his stableboys. He's a lascivious fellow who's expressed an interest in Quinn before. *'Ser Willem Howard: The stweard for House Dae . *'''Tamile: Tender of the Menagerie in the estates. Tall, lanky, brown hair. He was killed brutally for attempting to sell the eggs of one of his master's pets. *'Vehesio Havass': Father in law to Lorreno Soverus. *Payte: Watch Sergeant for House Dae. Category:BaW:CoHD Characters